Drunken Madness
by egyptology1996
Summary: The Yugioh guys go out for a drink but end up meeting with the girls on their night out. Chaos insures.
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Madness

"Come on, Yug! Let's celebrate!" Joey threw his arms up into the air.

"Yeah, Yugi! You're twenty-one!" Tristan put his arm around Yugi.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. The day after my birthday, I have a hangover." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Yugi, they just want you to have some fun." Yami spoke up from behind him.

The boy sighed, giving up. "Fine. I'll call Tea and the girls and we'll..."

"Aw, come on! This is a guy's night! No girls allowed." Joey put his fist up in a masculine pose.

"Then, let's go." Yami said, grabbing his coat.

"Bakura?! What are you doing here?" Joey shrieked.

They had just arrived at the local bar and Joey was the first to see the white-haired tomb robber. Bakura turned around.

"Oh, great. Just what I need." He muttered.

The man next to him turned around as well. It was Ryou, Bakura's hikari.

"Hi, guys!" He waved,

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked, grabbing an open table across from the bar.

"The same reason Bakura is here. Girl troubles." He nudged Bakura.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Bakura smacked Ryou upside the head.

Joey and Tristan started laughing.

"Really? I always thought he was gay." Yami smirked.

Even more laughter.

"I had a bad day at work. That's _it_. Despite what my hikari says." Bakura grumbled. He reached behind him and grabbed his shot of whiskey.

"Anything you want?" A waitress asked the guys surrounding the table.

"I'll have a Corona beer." Joey spoke up.

"Same thing but make it a Budweiser." Tristan raised his hand slightly.

"I guess I'll have a margarita." Yami responded.

"And I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." Yugi smiled.

"Can I see some I.D. first?" The waitress asked.

Everyone took out their driver's licenses and showed them to the woman.

"All right. Coming right up." She said, leaving.

"A strawberry daiquiri? That's a girly drink." Ryou snickered.

"Oh, you're Virgin Bloody Mary will be ready in a minute, sir." The waitress tapped Ryou on the shoulder.

"_Virgin_, Ryou?" Yugi snickered.

The guys reeled back in laughter as the white-haired man frowned.

"Yeah, that's cause he is!" Joey laughed even harder.

"No way! Bakura took care of that!" Tristan chimed in.

"I have a girlfriend, for Ra's sake!" Bakura smacked them both, hard.

"He does? That's new!" Malik joined in as he walked through the door.

"Oh, crap." Bakura muttered.

"It's nice to see you too, Bakura." Marik smirked, taking a seat.

"Go to hell."

"What's with him?" Marik asked, pointing at Bakura.

"He had a bad day at work." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Ra damn that manager. How was I supposed to know that ink cartridges blow up when they're in the microwave?!"

"Where do you work again?" Malik asked.

"Target." Bakura stated bluntly.

"Remind me, why do you work there again?" Yami asked.

"I liked the name. Plus it was the only place hiring at that time. Ryou was going to kick me out of the apartment if I didn't get a job." Bakura took a large sip from his whiskey shot.

The waitress came back and distributed the drinks out to all the guys.

"Hey, guys. Can you tell what's going on outside?" Yugi pointed towards the window.

A bunch of cars were pulling into the parking lot. And a rather large group of girls were getting out. Joey started to drool.

"Hey, dog-boy! It's a guy's-night-out!" Tristan said, snapping his fingers in Joey's face.

"What d'you say?!" Joey attempted to strangle his friend.

The dull-roar of the bar turned into a mess of shrieks and laughter as the group of woman entered the building. That group of girls happened to consist of Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, Ria, Kage, Sanura, Kathy Asher, Maria Davis, Kaiya and Serenity Wheeler.

Bakura was the first to acknowledge them, actually one person in particular. "Sanura? What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

A long brown-haired girl with golden eyes bit her lip and she held her upper arm. "I…uh…"

"You said you were going to stay home!"

"I…I _was_ but then Tea called as soon as you and Ryou left. She invited me for a girl's-night-out." She whispered shyly.

Bakura sighed. "Well, no matter. As long as you're here…" He smirked, then pulled the girl into his lap and started biting her ear.

"You know, there _isn't_ any sex allowed in the bar." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Bakura, no one wants to see _that_!" Tea sighed, sitting down at the table next to the guys.

"We do!" Joey and Tristan shouted, raising their hands. They weren't exactly drunk yet, but they were getting there.

Bakura scoffed. "As if I would do it in front of _those_ nimrods. Besides, _I'm_ the only one allowed to see _my_ Sanura naked…right?" He smirked, nuzzling Sanura's neck.

She blushed and tried not to look at the other guys sitting around the bar's counter.

"You guys are sick." Kage, a dark-haired girl, commented.

"Hey! It's a girl's night only!" Ria fumed, pulling on Sanura's arm to drag her out of Bakura's embrace. "No touchy."

"Uh, hi Ria." Yami sweatdropped.

"Yami? Yami!" Ria shrieked, hugging Yami.

"So, much for 'no touchy'." Ryou sighed, watching Ria kiss her boyfriend's cheek.

Bakura resumed snuggling with his girlfriend. Yami, on the other hand, was blushing. Not exactly expecting the sudden gesture of affection. Tea was clenching her hands into fists. Ria obviously noticed this and smirked. Tea got even more furious.

'Stupid reincarnation.' She thought.

"Oh, Yami! Is that the cologne I bought you?!" Ria decided to rub it in Tea's face even more.

Tea flagged down the waitress and ordered a small shot of gin. She figured she was going to need a lot of it. Then, Marik leaned over to Maria and whispered, "I bet you ten dollars, that Tea and Ria will break out into a fight in the next hour."

"You're on. But the fight has to include shoving and hitting." She whispered back.

"Deal." Marik smirked and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ok, some OCs and some OOCs. Bakura probably wouldn't work for Target...let alone have a job...Anyway, Sanura belongs to me, Ria belongs to shiroiookamidawhitefuzzywolfy2, Maria belongs to ChristianBaleLover12, Kage belongs to Anime Foxx, Kaiya belongs to ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS, and Kathy Asher is my sister. She is obsessed with Joey. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hour 2

Hour 2

And so the night continued. The girls ordered their drinks and started to join in on the guys' conversations. Sanura, still being her old, innocent self, ordered a glass of water. While Mai ordered a Martini and Kage got Sake, her favorite. Serenity got water as well; she still wasn't at the drinking age…yet. Ria, not exactly a fan of alcohol, ordered water too. Kathy and Maria both got beer. Maria preferred that hers would be a Sam Adams' beer and Kathy chose Guinness. Kaiya ordered a Killian's Red beer. Marik and Malik decided to order as well. Malik chose the ever-popular drink, Tequila, while Marik chose the sophisticated drink, vodka.

Right about now, Joey and Tristan were laughing hysterically for some reason. Joey couldn't contain himself and fell over, knocking into Tristan. He too, collapsed but into Bakura. He jumped slightly, realizing how pathetically drunk they were. And Bakura, with his short temper, poured his whiskey on both of their heads. Yami couldn't snicker, when the two wasted boys finally fell onto the ground. Sanura and Mai had to hold Kathy back from trying to kill Bakura for "dumping crap onto her boyfriends shirt".

Bakura responded with a snort. "Are you talking about the dog or the deformed unicorn?"

Kathy fought harder. Tea finally had to help shove the blonde back in her seat.

"Speaking of funny hairdos, I think Malik forgot to brush his today!" Yugi laughed, his daiquiri starting to take effect.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking Porcupine-head!" Malik stood up. "If anyone's hair is screwed up, it's Ryou's!"

"Hey! My hair is fine. It's Yugi's that was an accident!" Ryou stood up as well.

"Yeah, you have a point. It looks like he stuck a fork in an electric socket." Malik snickered.

Ryou had switched over to an alcoholic version of his Bloody Mary thirty minutes ago. He was feeling the side effects about now. But Malik was long gone.

"Why are you picking on me?! Yami looks just the same!" Yugi pointed to the Pharaoh, who was currently watching Tea and Ria mouth off to each other.

Ryou, amazed that Tea even knew those kinds of words, stopped to watch the catfight unfold.

"_I_ deserve him because _I_ was his wife three thousand years ago!" Ria shouted.

"Well, _I_ deserve him because I was the one willing to help get his memory back!" Tea retaliated.

"I saved his life numerous times! Beat that!" Ria argued.

"At least, I didn't dump him five billion times!" Tea pointed at the Pharaoh, who was captivated by the fact that two girls were fighting over him. She turned around and folded her arms. Ria jumped over the table and pounced on the brunette.

"I believe you owe me ten dollars, Marik." Maria smirked, holding out her hand.

"How?"

"You take out you damn wallet and find a ten dollar bill and put it in my hand. Idiot." Maria rolled her eyes.

"I meant how did you win. They broke out into a fight." Marik frowned.

"Yes, but you said 'within the next hour'. It's been an hour and two minutes." Maria looked at her watch.

"What's the difference?"

"There is a ten dollar difference."

"Damn you." Marik muttered pulling out his wallet.

At that moment, two men walked through the door, both talking happily. They grabbed a table in the back and ordered some drinks. Lea automatically spit out her drink, when she realized who the two men were.

"Sanura, Kage! Look over there." Kaiya poked her long-time friends and pointed to the table in the corner of the room.

Kage looked up from Tea and Ria's catfight. Sanura had to turn away from Bakura's little kisses. He too was slipping into the wonderful world of being wasted. She stood up to get a better look. Both of the girls' eyes widened. It was Duke and Pegasus. Bakura turned his attention to what his precious girlfriend was looking at. He growled. Just then, a waitress walked by with a try, consisting of a wine glass and a glass of coke mixed with Tequila.

"Figures." Bakura mumbled, his eyes catching sight of the wine. He turned his attention to his hikari's fight against Yugi.

"Do you see what I see?" Sanura asked.

"Sadly, yes. Pegafag and his oh-so-sexy minion." Kaiya started to drool at the sight of Duke.

"I say we kill the forty-year-old virgin." Kage said, wishing she had brought her swords with her.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sanura kept staring at the two.

"Probably deciding whether to use condoms or not." Bakura smirked, taking another swig of his whiskey.

Marik heard the comment and looked over at Bakura. "What about condoms?"

"Go screw yourself." The white-haired Dark mumbled.

Marik turned around then froze. "Yami! Bakura!"

Bakura turned around slowly, while Yami tried to pry Ria's face from his to see what Marik wanted. "What?"

"It's…it's…" Marik stammered.

"Toga! Toga!" Joey and Tristan were screaming while dancing in circles.

Bakura snickered. "Close. It's Shadi."

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Throw something at him." Malik stated.

"I have an olive." Mai raised her hand.

"Give me that." Marik grabbed the olive from her hand and chucked it at Shadi. Although, it hit his turban, so he didn't notice. He just kept on drinking whatever he was drinking.

"Damn." Bakura said in disappointment.

"What do you think he's drinking?" Malik asked.

"Whatever it is, it has to be good, for him not to notice an olive being thrown at him." Yami sweat-dropped.

"Well, he's Egyptian. There were only three types of drinks. Water, wine and beer." Yugi joined the conversation. He gave up fighting with Ryou and Malik.

"It's probably water. Knowing Shadi." Sanura couldn't help but speak up.

Bakura smirked. His girlfriend was making her first bet. He wondered if she was drunk. Probably not, unless Marik slipped something in her water. If that were the case, there is going to be a bloody murder tonight.

"I say it's wine." Malik chimed in.

"I bet five bucks it's beer." Marik smirked.

"He still has money?" Sanura whispered to Bakura.

"Apparently."

* * *

**Author's Note:** A little treat for you people before I go to Band Camp. A week in the hot sun marching the pre-game routine over and over again...WITH NO AIR CONDITIONING!! I'm going to die...


	3. Chapter 3

Hour 3

Hour 3

Yugi had never dreamed that his birthday would end up like this. His friends were breaking out into drunken fights every two minutes and there was the occasional make-out session with the couples that somehow found their way here. But still, they were his friends and he was having the time of his life.

"Happy birthdaaaay, dear Yuuuugiiiii! Haaaappy birthdaaay toooooo yoooooooooooou!" Every one of his friends sang. They all raised their glasses and drank.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks guys! It means a lot."

"And I wasn't invited to this party? Then again, I've seen better." Seto remarked walking through the door.

"That's what she said." Joey mumbled. Tristan snickered.

"Oh, hi, Kaiba." Yugi forced a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maria rolled her eyes. She was currently playing Poker with Marik…and winning.

"What? A rich CEO, like myself, can't enjoy a drink once in a while?"

"Forget it, Kaiba. We left our Duel Disks at home." Bakura smirked, putting an arm around Sanura's shoulder.

"What makes you think I would duel the likes of you anyway?" Seto flagged down a waitress.

"Cause you're still pissed I kidnapped you're brother."

"Please, Mokuba could duel you…and win."

"You son of a bitch!" Bakura almost jumped him if it weren't for Sanura sitting on his lap. But the movement was enough to send her tumbling to the floor. He immediately helped her up, apologizing in several different languages.

"Why is Yami-boy singing Jimmy Buffet's 'Margaritaville'?" Pegasus asked Duke on the other side of the room.

"Don't know. But it's not his best performance." Duke replied.

"Jimmy Buffet or Yami?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, both actually."

"What?! Jimmy Buffet is a genius! He's my hero! Well, besides Michael Jackson…" The silver-haired man screamed drunkenly.

"That explains a lot…" The raven-haired duelist took a very _large_ sip of his tequila.

At this point in time, Pegasus was red in the face and bitch-slapped Duke across the face.

"Wastin' away again in Margaritaville. Searchin' for my lost shaker o' salt…" Yami swayed out of sync with his little tune, swinging and _spilling_ his drink from side to side.

"Wow. Never knew Yami could sing…sounds like a cat being strangled." Seto smirked.

"Hey! Don't insult my baby like that!" Ria jumped out of her seat and tackled Seto like she did to Tea.

Seto just stood up and took a step to the side, avoiding the attack and watching the girl fall flat on her face. Meanwhile, Yami was still singing away. Seto took out a small box and a lighter. He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. He looked around, only to realize that almost everyone was staring at him in awe.

"What? Of course, I smoke; it's hard being the C.E.O. of the biggest company in Japan. But, if any of you tell Mokuba, I'll kill you." He lit the cigarette and took a long drag of it.

He opened his mouth, letting the puff of smoke into the air. Sanura couldn't help but start coughing at the stench and the substance in the air.

"Could you please not blow that stuff towards me…please?" Sanura begged quietly.

"What? Does it _bother_ you?" He said, blowing a stream of it into the girl's face.

Her eyes started to water and she covered her mouth as she coughed even more.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Bakura shouted, standing up. Again, Sanura fell to the floor. He was about to throw the first punch but Sanura grabbed his leg.

"Bakura, let's…let's just go." Sanura whispered.

"Alright. But I'm driving."

"No, you're not." Sanura shook her head and grabbed the keys out of Bakura's pocket. "Happy birthday, Yugi!" She said, before she left.

Sanura was about to push Bakura out the door, when someone shouted a single word in a different language. _Every_ Egyptian turned to look at Shadi. _No one_ had ever heard him swear before! _Ever_. Shadi was standing before Pegasus and Duke's table, fuming. Both men were laughing hysterically. Shadi was screaming something at them.

"What's he sayin'?" Joey asked Yami.

"Something about turbans and terrorists." Yami snickered. "It's quite amusing."

Marik, for the first time that night, put his drink down. "Alright, Shadi's wasted. Party's over."

"Damnit. Why do terrorists have to ruin all our fun?!" Malik muttered.

Shadi whipped around and glared at the smaller of the Egyptian twins.

"Oh, shit." Malik said before pushing everyone out of his way, towards the door.

Shadi followed in pursuit.

"Run, Malik, run!" Bakura shouted between fits of laughter.

Sanura was trying to suppress her laughter, as Marik ran past them, chasing after Shadi. She noticed Ryou and motioned for him to come with them.

"Well, there goes my money…" Maria sighed.

"I thought he gave it to you already. " Kathy managed to pull her eyes away from Joey's ass for just a moment.

"He was stupid enough to make another bet." Maria smirked.

"I told you, he was a stubborn moron." Seto took another drag of his cigarette.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Kage folded her arms.

"Well, you're not, so get the hell away from me."

Kage had to control herself, so she wouldn't break his nose. Instead, she grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground. She stomped on it, until it went out. "You should know better than to smoke! What about your brother? What if he found out? You're his role model!" Kage lectured.

"You don't know that. Mokuba knows better than that." Seto countered.

"_You_ don't know that!" She responded.

Seto just sighed.

Yugi stood up. "Thanks, guys, for coming and everything. But, I think I should get home. Grandpa will get worried if I'm out too late." He tried to make his way towards the door, but stumbled.

Tea got up, still (surprisingly) sober. She offered to be his ride home. Yugi graciously accepted. Yami thought it best if he left too so, he asked Ria if she would drive her home. Serenity told her brother that she'd take him home when he was ready. So, Joey wrapped an arm around Tristan's shoulder, telling him to come too.

"There is no way…(hic) that you're going home (hic) …alone." He slurred.

"Thanks…buddy (hic)." He slurred back. Serenity was shaking her head as she watched them skip out the door.

"Hey, Serenity." Kathy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could tag along?"

"Of course."

The group was dissolving fast. Duke was actually one of the few guys that was sober. The girls were distracted from their drinks and had very little. The guys, even though they were distracted, they always had to have something to drink. Pegasus had left some time earlier, mumbling about missing Funny Bunny on T.V. He looked around the room and saw Kaiya. She was talking to Mai, who was getting ready to leave. He waited until Mai left, then he approached Kaiya.

"Hey. You need a ride?" He asked, with that devilish smirk of his.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks!" She responded, melting immediately. Who wouldn't?

Eventually, everyone had left, except for the bartender. He was wiping the counter.

"Thank God, they're gone." He muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated ina like a year! I had a lot of stuff going on. Then I had Writer's Block or I just didn't feel like it. So, to make it up to you guys, I'm making a bonus chapter! Thanks, to those of you who stayed loyal! I love you all!


End file.
